Hopeful Trust
by Yami Salem
Summary: Friends come and go, heartbreaks heals...can we be friends, what do you say to me Flaky?


******Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

******First person PoV, humanized and thanks for reading at the end of it please leave a review.**

* * *

"Where is she..." I look to the park clock, she usually is late because she take forever to do anything, but not that much...Hope she haven't forgotten again.

"Fli-Flippy, hey there." I hear a low voice panting from behind me.

There is Flaky, one of my closest friends and one of the few that I enjoy talking much, she is a nice girl but kind forgetful lately...and for some reason she became a little colder too...I wonder why.

"Oh, is good to see you here, finally I thought you would never show up...well you do deserve punishment..." She give me a confused look, I grin to her while I put my arm around her neck giving her a headlock.

"Fli-Flippy sto-stop." She is having difficulties to breath, well she is quite short I shouldn't play rough with her, letting her go I see an angry face forming, well her angry face is more a serious sad face...but I know better.

"Oh come on, didn't even hurt, ok ok I am sorry, happy?" Automatically she put a small smile looking at her phone, her new boyfriend is a nice guy and all, but man I would like some attention...It's only superficial feeling.

"You know, at least once you could listen to me and reply?" I say while sitting in a close bank, good day for wearing blue and black...all my other cloths were on the laundry...

She keeps looking at the screen with soft eyes, and a smile while she keeps biting her lips and keep saying nonsense trying to catch her attention, I will admit I know she will not listen to me anyway, and we don't get to talk even if we are in the same room...she says so I wait, it is good to see her so happy, I am glad she was able...so move on, for me being such a jerk in the past I wouldn't blame her if she didn't spoke with me after all. in especial after that night , but...I wouldn't mind if she did, I stop talking to look to the clouds, she don't speak or chat with me...I am the one always trying, not once she told me or say if it was true, but I know she don't trust me anymore, I wonder if she keeps around just because she is afraid to what might happen...not like anything would happen with her...or anyone...or so I do hope.

"Earth to Flaky, I give up..."Please make me stop going...you are one of the few friends I have left...please make me stop...

"Okay, see yah." She says on a cheery tone, I put my hands in the pockets and feel the knife in it...I keep walking.

Down to my house, I hate that place everything I do there is fight...against myself nonetheless, but I guess this is what you get for being insane, oh well I can enjoy the rest of the day...or I could try my luck and try to chat with Flaky from afar, try my luck, I turn my phone on and go to messages and make a quick one, I sit hoping for a reply.

"Well she is not going to reply...now is she..." 20 minutes later a short reply comes.

"Yup." I fell my eye eye twitching, is really the best she got.

I know in several occasions I asked if this was a payback or if she was doing in purpose, and also I know...I even offered to go away of her life since I am such a burden...but she told me she don't want to cut more ties...I wonder why, is not like I am very important anyway.

Maybe we should just be friends...the kind of ones that don't talk much...

"OH GOD." I scream as loud as I can, argh I sound such emo kid, I know better she is just tired, and with a new boyfriend, I have to understand good friends do this, they understand each other.

In my mind a evil voice starts to laugh.

"Well if you do believe so, it would be much easier just to inflict pain you know? We have how to do, we know all the weak spots." I hate this voice, I am a monster to think about this...not only to her but about everyone...to inflict pain to them in purpose I hate this about me, I regret just after the thought but I am to blame for this hate.

"Oh you are so boring, might I force you?"

"Shut up Fliqpy, I am not in the mood today, might as well end up trying to kill myself again because of you, stupid psychiatrist unable to help me to get rid of this annoying fiend."

"Oh right in the heart, well you can't get rid of me...since I am you."

"Fli-Flippy?" I hear her voice, she is kind confused by that, no wonder I might be talking to myself for a while now...but she knows about him...so might as well just let it pass.

"Oh, I'm sorry Flaky, what?" I start to scratch the back of my head, well this is embarrassing enough.

In her hands I see flower, White chrysanthemums, I showed them once for her, the meaning of this flower is "I'm always here for you." Does...she remember, I smile at her...she does.

"You know, you have a new person now I am so glad you know, Splendid is a great guy, I know you two will be very happy..." I blush because this sounds so freaking cheesy and strange coming from me.

"Yes...thank you." I see she have a happy face, I cross my arms..I guess that red thread got the wrong sides, well. I pat her head.

"I am always your friend...so if you ever need someone to talk and Splendid can't, or you just need to laugh...you can count on me ok?" I smile at her, trying to sound happy...is hard but no matter.

"O-ok..." She put the flower on my hands.

"I am not carrying this for you..." Flicking her forehead I walk away, while she go in the opposite direction.

Just be friends...I smile to myself...yes this will work out just fine.

* * *

**Not so bad I do hope, if you guys wants another chapter say it please, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
